Luad San After, The stone returns
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: The sequal to my first Luad san After serious... The stone comes back,and causes more Problems then last time. Everyones a little different this time so...this poses problems for Ash... will either of them ever get back to...normal? R&R!!


Luad San Afer...the stone returns...  
Chapter one: A new beginning....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...yet~~~  
  
Ages:  
Ash ~ 17  
Misty ~ 17  
Brock ~ 21  
  
A/N: Ok, I know in the last Luad san afer series I had them grow up and have children, but I'm going back on that ok...their back to being teens... (When they finally switch bodies, even though Misty looks like ash, I'll still address her as Misty and say stuff like "said Misty". And even though ash is in Misty's body, I'll still address him as Ash and say stuff like "Ash said"  
Another Pokemon catching day was starting. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were packing up their stuff to head for the road again. They were on their way to Jinx City, which was quite similar to Las Vegas. They began walking down the road, not really talking that much. Ash began kicking stones... Until he say it. The stone that had switched him and Misty not two years ago. Ash stood in amazement.   
"Ash...what's wrong?", asked misty, as she and Brock stopped beside him. Ash just pointed. Misty and Brock gasped.   
"Let's just leave it and keep on walking", sighed Ash. They carried on. Not 1 hour later Ash stopped again. There it was...again.  
"Is there more then one?", asked Ash, picking it up. Misty studied it.  
"This is the same one we say earlier...it has the same chip....just like the one the first stone had back two years ago....", said Misty...pausing every few words.  
"freaky...", said Ash. Brock took the rock away from Misty.  
'Maybe it's a sign... when you guys got switched, you learned a lot...maybe it wants to teach us another lesion", smiled Brock. Ash smirked.   
"No one say the words...not yet anyway", said Misty, taking it back and putting it into her backpack. They got to Jinx City about an hour later. Even thought it was still quite early, the city lights were on. No one had cars, everyone walked or took cabs or even the subway. Ash, Misty, Brock and even Pikachu starred around in amazement. Everything was so...Kool. They walked through the city, looking for the perfect hotel. Right now they were rather rich, thanks to a battle Ash had won against millionaire Hace Joyner.   
"THERE!", shouted Misty. She startled Ash and Brock and they jumped.  
"gees Misty...give me a heart attack why don't you! Where's there?", asked Ash, looking towards where she was pointing.  
"The PikaPlaza Hotel??? That's an awesome idea...", said Brock, running towards the PikaPlaza straight away. Ash and Misty followed. As soon as they stepped inside it was like a dream. There were plaques saying that movies had been filmed here. Misty's eyes widened with excitement.   
"I've always dreamed of staying here", smiled Misty, scanning the entire place. Ash could see the love and excitement in her eyes. He loved her...she loved him...so what was an extra thousand for a few days. Ash whipped out his wallet. Pikachu glared up at all of Ash's winnings, exactly $40,000. Brock noticed Ash signaling him to come over there.  
"what?", whispered Brock.  
"I'll go get us a room... go keep Mist occupied and say stuff to make her feel sad about not being able to stay here...then I'll come up and I have a plan", whispered back Ash. Brock nodded. He walked over to Misty, while Ash went to buy a room.   
"3 rooms please", smiled Ash. the clerk laughed.  
"Young boy...do you realize the price to stay here....".  
"er...$1,000 per person right?", grinned Ash holding out cash. The clerk snarled.  
"How many people will be occupying these rooms?'  
"1 each", smiled Ash, the clerk laughed.  
"Each room has 4 beds...each in different rooms".  
"oh...then one room please", smiled Ash. He looked over to see Misty looking really sad. He put the keys in his back pocket and walked over to them.  
"hey you guys wanna see what one of these rooms looks like inside?", grinned Ash. Misty smiled.  
"I suppose saying I was at least in a room at the PikaPlaza is kool", she said, as she and Brock followed Ash up to the 4th floor. Ash opened the door with the key and they stepped inside.  
"Whoa....", gasped Brock. It was like a house.  
"Is this...all one room?", asked Misty, walking around. Ash put his arms around her waist.  
"no...it's all our room", smirked Ash. Mistys eyes widened. She looked over at Brock, he was too distracted by the view of the ocean.   
"Are...you serious?...This isn't some sick Joke like the Bug thing you did last week is it", asked Misty, worried about getting her hopes up. Ash smiled. Misty couldn't help squealing....neither could Brock.  
"Do you see this kitchen!!! We get a butler!", squealed Brock.  
"Oh....Kay", said Ash, a little freaked out by Brock, "There are 3 rooms, everybody picks one on the count of three....1....2....3", shouted Ash, he and Misty ran for the middle one, Brock noticed this, knew there'd be an argument and went into the left one.  
"Ash, I was here first....", growled Misty.  
"No I was!", snarled Ash.  
"Listen up DUDE! I get this room, you get the only one that's left!", shouted Misty.  
"No, you get the only one that's left", said Ash, raising his voice higher then hers. Brock came in.  
"NO, no, NO, not while we are here, in this hotel...both of you calm down, Ash... Just let Misty have this room...", snarled Brock. Ash growled and walked out.  
"I paid for this", he mumbled to himself. He went to room which was to be his, Pikachu followed. Ash slammed the door closed. He laid on the bed and thought. He then remembered the rock they had found...again. Why did it keep coming back.   
"Luad...san...Afer", he whispered to himself. A flash of light blanked out his vision...he was back in Misty's room.  
"What? why am I back here...Ah...MY voice", He shouted. Ash ran to the mirror. As soon as he saw his reflection he screamed...he was Misty...AGAIN. Ash ran out into the main room, Brock was already out here.  
"hey Misty, what's up", he asked. Ash gasped.  
"Brock...this is Ash...That stupid rock switched us again", shouted Ash. Misty came running out.  
"Ash Ketchum!! What did you do...why am I you ...AGAIN!", screamed Misty. Brock gasped.  
"You guys can't be serious", sighed Brock. Ash was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. It was the butler.  
"sir...I am your butler...please allow me to help with anything!", smiled Niles, the butler. He seemed a lot cooler then normal butlers on TV. Ash smiled.  
"Hello young ma'am", smiled the butler. Ash growled to himself, but still managed to be polite.  
"hi", smiled Ash. he turned to Misty, "I'm getting that rock...we're changing back NOW". Ash stormed into Misty's room. He grabbed her backpack, opened it, and got the rock. They slammed the door behind them. The butler turned to Brock.  
"Could you clue me in here sir?", smiled Niles. Brock laughed.   
  
Meanwhile in Misty's room...  
  
" Ok look directly into my eyes, and on the count of three...say it backwards...One...two...three".  
"refa nas daul", Ash and Misty said in union, another bright flash...they opened their eyes. it hadn't worked.  
"What happened!! why isn't it working", cried Misty.  
"I don't know...we can change back whenever we like right? then why aren't we back to normal!"  
"Ash...you don't think we're stuck like this...do you?", asked Misty, sounding worried. Ash gasped.  
"NOOOO WAY! It's bad enough being a guy but....being a girl...with girl *problems*....no no no", said Ash, shaking his head in disagreement. Brock stormed in.  
"Are you guys back to normal...", he asked. The butler followed. Ash sighed and shook his head. Brock laughed.  
"This ISN'T funny", Ash growled, "We may be stuck like this...forever...".  
"I don't see how it worked in the beginning, you were in separate rooms...and you have to be touching, or so I thought...besides, neither of you said it". Ash turned away. Brock gasped, "you said it?".  
"I was just laying there, thinking about that rock and I just said it, I don't know why...besides, we'd both have to say it for it to work...". Ash laughed uneasily.   
"I...might of said it too", smiled Misty. Brock sighed.  
"What time was it when you guys said it", asked Brock. Ash turned to the clock.  
"About...half an hour ago", said Ash.  
"ok, so tomorrow at 1:30...try again. Maybe then It'll work".   
"What??? I have to be Ash for a day? hold on...", Misty began to laugh, "I hope this doesn't work for a week".   
"WHY?", growled Ash. Misty burst out laughing.  
"You'll see tomorrow...", she smirked.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
So how was the first chap? You would have to read the first series (Luad San Afer, The Switch) to totally understand it...PLEASE REVIEW!!! And check out my other fics!!! 


End file.
